


The Greenminded Shop

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plantito!Kyungsoo, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: May paparating na order na naman si Kyungsoo ayon sa text ng Shopee kay Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Greenminded Shop

**Author's Note:**

> au with someone eh wala bet ko so ayon. nakaregister kasi na cellphone number sa shopee accnnt yung number ni jongin kaya ayan nanotify siya na may inorder si jongin lmao

_ Your order from Greenminded Shop is now on their way to your address. Please prepare amount for COD. _

Binasa muli ni Jongin ang natanggap na text habang nakaupo sa sala at nanonood ng Eat Bulaga.

"By, may nagtext. Umorder ka na naman ba?" Tanong niya sa asawa na nasa kusina at naghuhugas ng pinggan.

"Ha? Baka nung nakaraan pa yan?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na bahagyang tinawanan ni Jongin.

Dahil sa maang-maangang sagot ng live-in partner, tumungo si Jongin sa kusina.

"Greenminded Shop oh. Umorder ka ba sex toy?" 

Sa nakakagimbal na tanong ni Jongin, agad napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya, salubong ang mga kilay nito.

"Bat naman ako oorder ng sex toy e may titi ka naman?" 

Nagimbal din si Jongin sa sagot ng mahal at natawa sabay banat sa kanya ng, "Ah, gusto mo pala mabuntis ah?"

Winisikan ni Kyungsoo ng tubig si Jongin. "Wow ha. Sinabi ko lang na may ano ka naman buntis agad nasa isip mo. Baka ikaw gusto mo na ako buntisin."

Namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo kaya siya ay napaiwas ng tingin. Late na niyang na-figured out ang sinabi sa kasintahan.

Tumawa si Jongin ngunit niyakap si Kyungsoo mula sa likod nito at pinatakan ng halik ang leeg papunta sa panga nito. "Syempre, anytime ready naman ako gumawa ng baby kasama ka. Pero syempre kapag handa ka na."

Napalunon si Kyungsoo at sinalubong ang labi ni Jongin. Pagkahiwalay ng kanilang mga labi, bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. "Ready naman na din ako. Hinihintay ko lang din naman maging ready ka."

Magkaharap na sila ngayon at magkadikit ang noo at ilong. Hawak din ni Jongin ang pisngi ng kasintahan. "Sus, naghihintayan lang pala tayo. Kaya bakit ka nga naman bibili ng sex toy kung nandito naman ako."

"Ikaw naman kasi. Bakit sex toy agad pumasok dyan sa isip mo?"

"E bakit naman din kasi green minded shop pangalan ng pinagbilhan mo?"

"Green kasi halaman. Tsaka ang witty nga ng pangalan ng shop nila di ba? Ikaw 'tong green minded."

"Akala ko ba di ka na bibili ng halaman?" Tumawa si Jongin at humalik-halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo na napanguso at guilty na rin dahil sabi niya nitong nakaraan hihinto na siya sa pagbili ng halaman. Pero heto siya't may bagong halaman na naman. "Green minded sayo." Dugtong din ni Jongin tsaka pinanggigilan ang pisngi ng kasintahan na animoy nanggigigil lang sa pisngi ng isang bata.

Humampas si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at nang magtagpo ang mga mata nila, unti-unti na namang nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi na tumungo sa isang mapusok na pagsayaw ng mga dila.

Gumapang ang kamay ni Jongin sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo. Pumisil siya roon habang mahigpit naman ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa laylayan ng damit ni Jongin.

Dahil nadala na sila sa init ng kanilang mga katawan, gumapang na rin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin at hinawakan ang ari nito.

Hinaplos niya iyon hanggang sa tumigas kaya't napaungol si Jongin sa gitna ng kanilang matamis na halik.

Naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi at sabay silang kinakapos na ng hininga.

Lumiyad si Kyungsoo at napapatirik naman ang mga mata ni Jongin sa paghawak nito sa kanya.

"Ikaw din naman green minded." Sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang hinahapo.

"Ikaw kaya 'tong nagsimula." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago ipasok ang kamay sa shorts ni Jongin at himasin na ang kabuuan ni Jongin.

"Kaninong kamay ba ang nasa loob na ng brief ko?"

"E ang kamay mo di ba nasa loob ko na rin?" Smirk ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas na ni Jongin mula sa brief ng kasintahan ang malusog na pwetan nito.

"Pareho lang tayo." Sabi ni Jongin bago sunggaban muli ang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang saglit, napunta na sila sa sofa at doon na tinuloy ang sinimulan.

Bukas pa rin ang TV. Rinig ang mga boses nina Paolo, Wally at Vic Sotto dahil umeere pa rin ang segment na Bawal Judgmental.

Wala nang t-shirt si Jongin. Nakapaibabaw na rin siya kay Kyungsoo na hinubad na ang shorts at brief nito.

"Teka, lube pala." Alala bigla ni Jongin sabay takbo sa kanilang kwarto at balik rin agad kasama ng botelya ng lube.

"Akin na." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang lube at binuhos iyon kay Jongin. Nang mabalutan na ang sa kanya ng lube, agad bumukaka si Kyungsoo at ginamit ang lube sa mga daliri niya para iprepera ang sarili niya.

Nakatitig siya kay Jongin habang pinaglalaruan ang sarili.

"J-Jong..." Ungol ni Kyungsoo kaya't halik muna ang balik ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Pag ikaw nabuntis ko..."

"E di panindigan mo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Talaga." Tawa ni Jongin sabay halik sa noo ng mahal.

"Okay na ako." Kumagat sa labi si Kyungsoo pero hindi pa iyon nagets ni Jongin kaya napataas ito ng kilay.

"Hm?"

"Ipasok mo na kako. Dali."

Mabilis tumango si Jongin at ipinasok ang kanya nang marahan kay Kyungsoo.

Para hindi mangalay ang mahal, hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo at sinimulan na itong bayuin.

Napaliyad si Kyungsoo at napapikit sa sensasyon ng bawat paggalaw ni Jongin sa loob niya.

Kumapit siya sa mga braso nito at tiningnan ito sa mga mata. "Ah!"

Kinakapos naman na ng hininga si Jongin lalo na't napabilis ang pagkilos niya sa paglabas-pasok kay Kyungsoo. Ito ang paborito nilang posisyon. Magkaharap. Nakikita ang ekspresyon sa mukha ng bawat isa habang nag-iisa ang kanilang mga katawan.

Ngunit sa ilang minutong pagbayo ni Jongin, isang katok sa gate nila ang pumutol sa pinagsasaluhan nilang langit.

"Tao po? Tao po?" Pag-uulit ng tao sa labas.

Bumagal ang pagbayo ni Jongin. "Yung order mo nandito na ata."

"Yan na nga yun. Kunin mo." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at hindi naman nakahindi si Jongin kaya hinatak niya ang ari palabas kay Kyungsoo at nagsuot ng shorts.

"Shit, halata oh." Turo ni Jongin sa nakaumbok niyang ari sa shorts niya.

"Bilisan mo na lang."

Lumabas si Jongin at mabilis na binuksan ang gate. "Pakibaba na lang, Kuya."

Binaba ng delivery guy ang order na halaman ni Kyungsoo at sinabi, "745 pesos po, Sir." 

"Shit." Bulong ni Jongin sa sarili dahil nalimutan niya ang perang pambayad. "Kuya, wait lang po ah." Tumakbo papasok si Jongin at sakto nasa harap na niya agad si Kyungsoo abot ang bayad niya.

"Sakto na yan." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Dahil mabilis umaksyon si Kyungsoo, napahalik tuloy si Jongin sa pisngi niya sabay bulong, "Love you." Tsaka kuha sa pera at balik muli sa gate para iabot ang pera sa delivery guy.

Pagkasara ng gate, mabilis na pumasok si Jongin sa loob.

Inaasahan na niya na di na nila matutuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sinimulan dahil sa halaman, pero laking gulat niya nang makita na nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa sofa at nakabukaka na para sa kanya.

"Yung halaman mo?" Tanong niya.

"Mamaya na yun. Ako di na ako makapaghintay. Tapusin mo na ako, By."

Syempre, wala nang reklamo pa si Jongin at pumasok na muli sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Ngunit sa ilang beses pa lang na pagbayo ni Jongin, mabilis na nilabasan agad si Kyungsoo.

"Mmhhh ah! Tuloy mo lang, By. Di ka pa tapos."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kasintahan at hinalikan ito sa labi habang binabayo ito.

Ilang saglit din, nilabasan na si Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkahugot ng kanya, buong pagmamahal niyang pinagmasdan si Kyungsoo at hinalikan muli.

Pagbitaw para makahinga, sabi ni Jongin sa kanya, "Nakabuo kaya tayo?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at hinimas ang malapad na dibdib ni Jongin. "Depende sa performance mo."

"Tch. Kapag di nakabuo, try again ulit."

"Ano panga ba?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nagtapikan na sila ng ilong bago magsalo muli sa isang matamis na halik.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent as usual hahaha


End file.
